Momo Hinamori
is the lieutenant of the 5th Division, formerly under Sōsuke Aizen. Appearance Hinamori wears standard Shinigami robes and her dark hair is pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth. When in her Shinigami robes, she wears the 5th Division's lieutenant armband. She can be seen in her pajamas, a plain kimono, in the latter case her hair is tied in a loose ponytail. When she attended the Shinigami Academy, she wore the red students robes assigned to the girls and her hair was in pigtails tied at the base of her neck. Personality "The vice-captain is an expert user of kidō. She can look awe-inspiring sometimes. Her expression looks good this way too." - picture caption by Tite Kubo Hinamori is a sweet soul who is willing to give anything for the people she cares about. She has a strong sense of right and wrong. She is a master of Kidō, and was a part of the top class in the Shinigami Academy. Hinamori is an upbeat and easy-going girl who is generally quite trusting, but also very impulsive, emotionally vulnerable, and naïve. She greatly admires her former captain, Sōsuke Aizen, to the point where she believes that Aizen is still a good person and that Gin is manipulating him. However, during the Fake Karakura Arc, Momo joins the battle against Aizen, seemingly now accepting the fact that Aizen is the enemy, but as Rangiku points out, she still referred to him as "Captain Aizen"Bleach manga; chapter 334, pages 10 and 11. Her best friends are Hitsugaya, Renji, and Kira. Those who know Hinamori only want her to be happy. When she is worried, others try to make her feel better. Hinamori has good friendships with many of the captain and lieutenant Shinigami. She is a good person and a strong Shinigami when she needs to be. She has untapped wells of anger hidden in the depths of her soul, and only goes there when she must. Hinamori's main free-time activities are reading and drawing, and she indeed has some talent in the latter, therefore she is put in charge of drawing picture captions in Seireitei Communication. Her love for books was developed since Aizen regularly gave her the books he had read. In his absence, she frequently visits the library, and also attends the ikebana lessons held by the 4th Division Captain, Retsu Unohana. She frequently pays visit to her and Tōshirō's Granny in Rukongai. Her favorite food is peach, while she does not like plum. Since Momo was the utterly devoted 5th Division Lieutenant of Aizen, his betrayal to the Soul Society essentially broke Hinamori, and his attempt on her life has had thus far unknown effects on her psyche. While Tōshirō Hitsugaya was stationed in Karakura Town, she was still bedridden in the Fourth Division headquarters. Hinamori has recently been confirmed as conscious. After Yamamoto debriefed Hitsugaya on Aizen’s plan concerning the King's Key, he allowed Hinamori to surprise Tōshirō and let her talk to him. Momo still looks a little worse for wear, and has apparently not been sleeping well since regaining consciousness. After she apologizes to him profusely for not believing him and attacking him, Tōshirō pokes fun at her for her baggy eyes and small breasts, trying to make her laugh. Hinamori abruptly asks him if he is planning on killing Aizen, and when he tells her yes, she begs for Aizen’s life. As she enters a hysterical state, she is knocked out again, and Yamamoto apologizes for Momo. At this time, it is obvious that Momo is not in a stable mental condition, and there is some speculation that she will try to find a way to rejoin Aizen at a later date. Hinamori’s mental state is not entirely unexpected. The psychological damage she’s suffered at Aizen’s hands is nothing short of incredible. In the Fake Karakura Arc, Momo has appeared to help defend Karakura Town against Aizen, Ichimaru, Tōsen, and the top three Espada, declaring herself as Aizen's enemy. However, as Rangiku notes, she still referred to him as "Captain Aizen", making questionable if she's fully accepted the fact that Aizen is the enemy, or if she still has some doubts. History Hinamori grew up in Junrinan, District 1 of Rukongai, along with Tōshirō Hitsugaya. While Hitsugaya tended to be a bit of a brat as a child, Momo found him amusing and treated him like a younger brother. The two have a close friendship, reflected by Hinamori giving him the nickname Shiro-chan (little Shiro in the English dub) although Momo is older and Tōshirō is younger, it gives him the best reason to protect her. Even more, the two are very close and will protect each other as a promise they made to each other. When Hinamori entered the Shinigami Academy, she excelled at Kidō. It was there that she met Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai, who soon became her friends and, later, her fellow lieutenants. Her friendship with Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai began back in the Shinigami Academy on a standard field exercise to the real world to practice performing the Konsō (Soul Burial), and combat with artificial Hollow replicas. The exercise was led by Shūhei Hisagi. Everything went well until a group of huge Hollows attacked them. Shūhei told everyone to run, but Momo turned to see Shūhei being attacked by multiple Hollows. She ran to help him, and was followed, somewhat reluctantly, by Renji and Kira. Backup arrived in the form of Fifth Division Captain Aizen and then Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru. Hinamori began idolizing Aizen from that moment. He knew that, and manipulated the system to make sure that Kira, Renji, and Hinamori were all sent to his division upon graduation. He perceived hard-headed Renji as a threat to his scheme and had him sent out of the divisions he controlled, but sent Kira to the Third Division, which was now captained by Gin. He kept Hinamori in the Fifth, and she worked her way up the ladder to be Aizen’s Lieutenant (through much hard work as noted by Hitsugaya). Synopsis Soul Society Arc When we are initially introduced to Hinamori, she is the first to arrive to the lieutenants' meeting, and is sitting on the floor. She asks Renji if he’s seen Aizen anywhere, and when she admits that she’s noticed him acting weird lately and is near tears, Renji lies and denies the fact that he has just had a conversation about Rukia with him. Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who is captain of the Tenth Division, has been one of Hinamori's close friends since they both lived in Rukongai. She still calls him "Hitsugaya-kun" sometimes, and only once does she call him her old nickname for him, "Shirō-chan," and that is when she is under severe stress. He is worried about Hinamori, and warns her to watch out for Gin before Aizen’s "murder." As a result, Hinamori attacks Gin when Aizen’s body is discovered, and is countered by Kira. She actually releases her Shikai when Kira refuses to let her kill his captain. Hitsugaya arrives and stops both of them in an instant. He orders them to be restrained, and orders them to be imprisoned. Hinamori is desolate over the death of Aizen, but his last letter to her reaches her through Hitsugaya and his vice captain, Rangiku Matsumoto. Matsumoto points out that if the letter had been found by any of the other captains, she wouldn’t have been allowed to see it. The letter holds Aizen’s "secrets" and his knowledge of the conspiracy. However, it is a sham letter meant to blame Hitsugaya for everything, including his "death." When Hinamori escapes from her cell, she goes after Hitsugaya, and Gin, who has arrived on the scene, merely laughs. Hitsugaya attempts to deal with Gin, but Hinamori tries to stop him. He hits her much harder than he means to, and in the fray with Gin that follows, Gin traps Hitsugaya in a situation that is either be killed or let Hinamori die. Hitsugaya realizes this too late, but fortunately Matsumoto reappears to stop Gin's sword. Hinamori is put back into a cell and a spell is put on her cell by Hitsugaya to keep others from attacking her. It is very difficult to break from the outside, but very easy to break from the inside. However, Hitsugaya didn't count on Hinamori’s determination to avenge Aizen and break the spell from the inside. She hides her presence and follows Hitsugaya and Matsumoto and is shocked to find the Central 46 Chambers massacred. She is reunited with Aizen briefly, but she is betrayed by him. He stabs her through the chest and she nearly dies. When Hitsugaya returns to the Central 46 Chambers building, he sees Hinamori’s body, and attacks Aizen. He is easily defeated. The two of them are saved by Retsu Unohana, the captain of the Fourth Division. Aizen's reasoning behind killing Hinamori was that he built her to not be able to live without him. He claims to have done her a favor by killing her. He tried to get other people to kill Hinamori, but that failed, so he was left with no choice but to kill her himself. Fortunately, even that failed, and he abandoned Hinamori and Hitsugaya once Unohana showed up on the scene at the Central 46 Chambers. Arrancar Arc She is seen briefly talking with Tōshirō Hitsugaya through video monitor. She talks about how Gin Ichimaru is manipulating Aizen and that Aizen really is a good guy, she is quickly knocked out by Yamamoto in which he said she has not gotten over Aizen yet. Fake Karakura Town Arc She suddenly appears in the battle of Fake Karakura Town, launching a fireball through Tobiume at Apache who was about to finish off Rangiku Matsumoto. She declares herself as Aizen's enemy; Matsumoto, however, worries slightly, as she still addresses him as 'Captain'. Upon disclosing her method of sneaking up on Apache to Halibel's Fracción, namely through using her mastery of kidō to conceal her presence, she engulfs the three in an explosion caused by her applying Tobiume to a 'kidō net'. Unfortunately, the Arrancar escaped Hinamori's attack, and use their Resurrección to heal themselves and combined their powers to counter attack. They form a creature with an ability they call Quimera Parca. Apache claims that its name is "Allon", and Rangiku tries to defend herself against the creature, but it tears through the right side of her abdomen, severely injuring her. Momo tries to save Rangiku, but the creature attacks Momo as well. She is saved by the timely arrival of Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi.Bleach manga; chapters 333-336 Powers and Abilities Kidō Expert: Momo, like Izuru but unlike Renji, excels at Kidō. Momo excels in kidō to the point that she can devise ways to use multiple spells in conjunction with each other to make a unique way in which to attack and incapacitate opponents. Momo also uses these spells in conjunction with her zanpakutō, as it is a kidō-type and is naturally attuned to that discipline. Zanpakutō : Her Zanpakutō is a Kidō-type one. This makes sense, given her expertise of Kidō. *Shikai: The command for its Shikai is . When its Shikai is activated, Tobiume's blade straightens and produces several jitte-like prongs along its length. :Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Tobiume acts as a focus for Hinamori's spiritual power, concentrating it into energy bursts capable of cratering floors and breaching walls. Hinamori can also compress her power into massive energy spheres and toss them from the blade's tip.Bleach manga; chapter 101, pages 10-11 *Bankai''': Not Yet Achieved Notes and references Navigation Hinamori Hinamori Hinamori Hinamori